sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:RP: Romantic Date
This is a RP which involves Johnny (me) and Alyssa (my girlfriend) going on a romantic date/adventure! Yes, the Heroes will be present, in case Johnny and Alyssa needs help. Characters The Heroes These are the Heroes that they will help prevent enemies from ruining Johnny and Alyssa's romantic journey. *Johnny D. the Fox (played by JMB) *J the Hedgehog (played by JMB) *Shima the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Alyssa the Wolf (played by Shima) *Tigero by Artemis Neutral Characters with unknown motives. Villains These are the Villains that will attempt to ruin Johnny and Ayssa's romantic journey. *Alice the Wolf (played by Shima) (She can't pass this opportunity up!) *Jeremy D. the Fox (played by JMB; will he succeed into breaking up with Johnny and Alyssa?) *Ashina the Hedgehog (played by Shima) (just there to make Shima as miserable as possible) *Dr. Eggman (played by anybody) Roleplay Part 1 (In Chaos City...) Johnny: around What a beautiful day this is... (Alyssa is seen in her backyard reading) Alyssa: (humming while reading) Johnny: perk up as he hears Alyssa humming Alyssa? Alyssa: (still humming and reading. She gets up and stretches) Johnny: Alyssa from her ackyard Hi, Alyssa! Alyssa: (waves to Johnny) Hey, Johnny! (walks over to him) How are you today? Johnny: Pretty great, Alyssa! smiles I'm wondering if you have a free time to go on a date with me. Alyssa: (nods) Uh-huh! I'm not doing anything tonight.. Johnny: Cool! an idea Oh! I forgot something! Alyssa: What is it? (Johnny bends down and kisses Alyssa in the lips) Alyssa: (turns red, then kisses Johnny back) Johnny: kissing Alyssa and holds onto her hand; smiles Shall we? Alyssa: (smiles; motions in front of them) We shall. Have anywhere in mind? (Johnny is carrying his Bottomless Backpack onto his back) Johnny: Sure do! her his BOttomless Backpack Alyssa: Your Bottomless Backpack? Johnny: Uh-Huh! I can never leave home without my handy backpack ^_^. Alyssa: (smiles and laughs) You're right. You never know when you'll need it! Johnny: Indeed! Now let's go! while holding onto Alyssa's hand Alyssa: (laughs, and easily keeps up with Johnny) (On their way, Johnny and Alyssa finds a red Chaos Emerald) Johnny: a red Chaos Emerald Sweet! A Chaos Emerald! Alyssa: Whoa! (goes over to the Chaos Emerald) Sweeeeet! (holds it out to Johnny) This is soo cool! It's rare to find one of these! Johnny: If we can find the other 6, we could be powerful, Alyssa! These enemies won't stand a chance against us! Alyssa: (looks at Johnny) Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Johnny: at Alyssa Like? Alyssa: We should collect all seven Chaos Emeralds! Come on! (jumps up and down with excitement) Johnny: Cool! Alyssa :(JMB-Can I add J the Hedgehog as one of Shima's major relationships?) : (Shima: Yep. And I gotta go. Love you, and I'll see you tomorrow! (hugs and kisses)) :(JMB-'Kay, and I love ya too! and kisses her back. If I leave out errors, edit them out for me.) (The two of them go off to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds) Johnny: This like one of our best romantic adventures ev-- a green Chaos Emerald Sweetness! over to grab a green Chaos Emerald Alyssa: Two down, five to go! Johnny: a green Chaos Emerald Sweet! Alyssa: Yes! (Johnny and Alyssa looks for the third Chaos Emerald, but they take a break as they look at the full moon) Johnny: next to Alyssa and looks at the full moon Alyssa: This is awesome.. (lays head onto Johnny's shoulder) Johnny: Yeah... head onto Alyssa's head and spots something Huh? at the white Chaos Emerald next to him and grabs it Best romantic adveture ever... Alyssa: (sees the white Chaos Emerald) There's another one.. This seems a little too easy.. Johnny: I know, right? Maybe Eggman decided to call it quits on attacking us. Alyssa: I don't think that's something Eggman will do. :(JMB- I added Shima's Major Relationships. Feel free to check it out (and if you want to improve it, feel free to do it)) ???: That's because he doesn't have to attack you lovebirds. Johnny: What the--?! onto Alyssa Who said that?! Alyssa: (low growl) Who...? (A figure walks out from the shadows, revealing Jeremy!) Jeremy: evilly as he sees Johnny and Alyssa Surprise surprise. Alyssa: (leans into Johnny to get farther away from Jeremy) Grrr... Jeremy: mockingly Oh noes! Wolf-girl is going to tear me limb from limb! voice HA! You wouldn't stand a chance against my girlfriend! evilly Johnny: into laughter He has a girlfriend?! What a laugh! Jeremy: Silence, fool! his ninja stars Don't get wisecrack with me, unless I can tear you a new one... Alyssa: (angry snarl; fur stands on end)) ???: I wouldn't do that if I were you..! Johnny: A-A-A-Alice...! onto Alyssa in fear Alice: (baby/mocking voice) Aw, poor little puppy! Alyssa: (ears lay back against head) Alice: (laughs) Bring it. Jeremy: C'mon, Johnny. Are you even gonna fight us, or are you going to back away like a scared little child? Johnny: and kisses Alyssa in the lips, before whispering onto her ear Be careful, Alyssa... up and faces torwards Jeremy; gulps I'm ready. Jeremy: evilly Good... (Alyssa faces Alice. Alice's hands are soon covered with fire, and Alyssa gets in a fighting stance) Johnny: torwards Jeremy RAAAHHHHH!!!!! Jeremy: and he throws ninja stars at Johnny Take this! (Johnny manages to dodge some of the ninja stars, but four other ninja stars manage to impale through Johnny's right arm) Johnny: his right arm stabbed through by four other ninja stars YAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!! Alyssa: Johnny! (starts to go over to him, but Alice grabs her by the back of the head) Alice: Not so fast! (chucks Alyssa into a tree nearby) Alyssa: Gah! Jeremy: evilly What's the matter?! Not man enough to liven up the pain?! Too bad it'll only get worse! hydrokinetic powers and his ninja stars digs through Johnny's arm even more Johnny: in agony AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Alyssa: (kicks Alice out of the way, then charges at Jeremy) Hraahhh! Jeremy: Splash Palm on Alyssa Don't waste your breath, Alyssa! Alyssa: (gets thrown across the area) Waah! (lands on her back) Ouch... Johnny: cries Alyssa! torwards Jeremy (Jeremy easily uses Aqua Tail on Johnny, as he swings his tail with full force) Johnny: AUGH!!! breathing is shallow No... (Jeremy suddenly feels something sharp cutting into his shoulder) Jeremy: OW! ???: Leave our friends alone! Chaos Spear! beam of Chaos Spear hits Alice Alice: Augh! (The sharp thing is coming from Alyssa, who has jumped on Jeremy's back and has bitten down on his shoulder) Jeremy: Get off of me, little girl! Alyssa's head repeaedly with his fist Alyssa: (muffled gasps of pain, but doesn't let go. Instead, she bites down harder, drawing blood (which is actually water)) Alice: Get away from him! (goes to grab at Alyssa, but a Chaos Missile stops her) J: C'mon, sis! Let's stop these Moebians! torwards Alice and Jeremy : (Shima: Gotta go. Love you! (hugs and kisses)) :(JMB-Love ya too, Alyssa! and kisses her back) warcry is heard ???:'''KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AYYYYEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!! Alice: What the-? Shima: (to J) Right-o! (J uses Close Combat on Jeremy, while Shima uses Chaos Missile on Alice) '''Jeremy: GAH!! Alice: (jumps out of the way of the Chaos Missile) Nice try, rat! Shima: What did you call me!? J: Don't you dare call names torwards my sister!! a Somersault Kick on Alice Alice: Eep! (tries to dodge the Somersault Kick) (Unfourtunately, Alice gets kicked by J's Somersault Kick and she is sent flying) J: high and grabs Alice's legs and throws it torwards Jeremy HYAH! Jeremy: Aww geez! Alice: Waaahh! (Jeremy and Alice collide with each other, as Alyssa lets go of Jeremy and runs torwards Johnny, who is gravely injured, as his right arm was impaled by four ninja stars) Jeremy: AUGH!! Alice: Ahh! J: Shima's hand Here we go! (with Shima using Spindash automatically) and it fuses together into one powerful spindash, known as Chaos Spindash and it races rowards Jeremy and Alice Alyssa: Johnny! (kneels down by Johnny) Are you okay?! (spits some of Jeremy's water-like blood out of her mouth from when she bit him) Johnny: screaming in sheer pain and cries as the ninja stars are still impaled onto his right arm AAAOOOOWWWW!!!! IT HU-U-URTS!!!! sobs Jeremy: hit by Chaos Spindash, along with Alice WAUGH!!! (Jeremy and Alice are instantly sent back to the Moebian Dimension. J and Shima rush torwards Johnny and Alyssa's aid) J: torwards Johnny, who is gravely injured Hang in there, Johnny! Shima: (sees the ninja stars in Johnny's arm) Ouch...(cringes) Alyssa: H-Hang on, Johnny! (looks at the ninja stars) We can get them out..! Johnny: his face onto Alyssa's body and wraps his left arm around her; muffled Get them off of me!! cries J: as he carefully pulls the ninja stars out form Johnny's right arm Johnny: pain kicks in while J pulls one ninja star from his arm; muffled yells OWWWWW!!!! Shima: (cringes) Alyssa: (strokes Johnny's head) Hurry! (J manages to pull the other three ninja stars that were embedded onto Johnny's arm, and his arm begins to bleed quickly) J: Johnny's arm, that is bleeding faster Oh crap! his hand onto Johnny's bloody arm CHAOS HEAL! (Johnny's right arm is healed, along witht the rest of his injured body) Johnny: shakingly Th-Th-Thank y-y-you... J: No problem. Alyssa, who is hurt, then turns to Shima Can you do Chaos Heal on Alyssa, sis? Shima: (shakes head) I don't know that. Only Hali does, and she's not here... Alyssa: I'm fine. J: Well, at least you two are okay. Johnny: Thank you, J... J: smiles No problem. away with Shima as he raises his hand to Johnny and Alyssa Shima: (waves goodbye before teleporting away with J) Alyssa: (sighs) I hate Moebians... Johnny: healed, is still shaking in fear as he lies down and wraps Alyssa around gently, with his face buried onto her stomach Alyssa: (strokes Johnny's head) Sssh..It's okay... (2 minutes later, Johnny eventually calms down.) Alyssa: There..All better now.. Johnny: weakly Thank you, Alyssa... up and kisses Alyssa in the lips Alyssa: (slightly blushes, then kisses back) S'no problem.. I love you.. Johnny: I love you too, Alyssa... onto Alyssa's lap and sleeps, with his right arm wrapped gently around her body Alyssa: (watches Johnny sleep) (Johnny slightly opens his left hand, as if he wants to hold onto Alyssa's hand) Alyssa: (places her hand in Johnny's hand and squeezes it slightly) (With Jeremy and Alice in the Moebian Dimension...) Jeremy: groans Ugh... who was that yellow freak...? Alice: I have no clue...(growls and rubs her injuries) : (Shima: Gotta go. Love you! (hugs and kisses)) :(JMB-Love ya too! and kisses her back) Jeremy: Either way, these two little rodents shall pay for sending us into kingdom come! We're gonna skin 'em alive and use them as our own trophies! Alice: Yeah! (taps chin) Now, which weapon could we use...? Jeremy: evilly; hands Alice his Bottomless Backpack (which contains a large variety of weapons and firearms) Here ya go. Alice: Sweet! (opens the backpack and starts looking through it for a good weapon) Ah ha! (pulls out a large gun) Hehehe! Jeremy: evilly I see you grabbed a handy M4 assault rifle, Alice. This baby comes in handy when it comes to sheer firepower. Alice: Good... (does a test shot on a rock) (Alice fires the M4 assult rifle on the rock. The rock explodes when Alice fires the rifle) Alice: Whoot! (punches the air with her fist) Jeremy: Not bad, Alice. Alice in the cheek Not bad. Alice: (blushes) Thanks..! (With J and Shima in the Mobian Dimension, J is sitting on a hill as he holds onto two flowes (one black, and the other white) as he remembers about the project names Gerald Robotnik gave them) J: at the two black and white flowers .... Shima: What's up? J: Huh? the flowers and looks at SHima Oh hey, Shima. Shima: (sits next to J, and sees he's hiding something) What's that? (tries to see the flowers) J: Ah, nothing. Just these two rare flowers I found, Shima. Shima two rare white and black flowers he found Shima: Whoa.. I never knew black flowers existed. J: Must be a new one. an idea Wait a minute... Shima: What? (J thinks of soemthing. He then remembers) J: This black flower somehow matches with you, sis; and that white flower I'm holding somehow matches Hali. Shima: (nods) So it does... It must feel different from all the others.. J: Indeed. (Suddenly, Shima's Moebian form appears!) J: Ashina Huh? up to his feet Who are you? Ashina: (growls) Who do you need to know? It's none of your business! J: back Say what?? an idea Huh? (J then realizes that Ashina is Shima's Moebian counterpart!) J: Uh oh... to Shima She's a Moebian of you... Shima: What?! Oh, great.... More Moebians... J: to Shima Let's not panic, Shima. If we use Chaos Control, she can't go after us. Shima: (whispers) Right, but if she's my Moebian counter-part....Then she'll know Chaos Control, too... J: whisper Ah well... might as well outrun her! Shima onto his arms Hang on tight, sis! ExtremeSpeed as he runs at 400 MPH to escape Ashina Ashina: Hey! (runs after J) J: back to see Ashina and are pursuing Aw crap! off quills from his back as it hurtles torwards Ashina Ashina: Yikes! (jumps out of the way of the quills, then charges at J) J: Darn! (Ashina charges into J, making him drop Shima) Shima: Augh! (falls to the ground) J: GAH!! to the ground caused by Ashina Ashina: (looks at J) Now that you're out of the way...(turns to Shima, who growls) J: at Shima, his vision blurry S...Sis... Shima... (Ashina and Shima suddenly dart at each other. The richochet off of each other, but still keep going. J struggles to get up onto his feet) Ashina and Shima: HRAAAAGGGHH! (collide with each other, then back off, staring at each other and panting) J: Sis! torwards Shima and let's her lean onto him to keep her balance Shima: (panting) She's...strong...(spits a little blood out of her mouth) J: Hang in there, Shima! his hand onto Shima's chest Chaos Heal! body is instantly healed; turns to Ashina How dare you hurt my sister, Moebian?! Ashina: Back off, little boy! She's my counter-part, not your's! J: But she's still my sister! You hurt her, and I'll hurt ya back! (J and Shima are surrounded with Chaos aura) J: I don't care if she's your counterpart. You're not going to kill my sister! quills enlarges (which is an equivalent to Super Sonic's) Shima: Wha...? Ashina: What the hell?! What's wrong with you?! J: What's wrong with me? You've made me mad because you're hurting my sister, that's what's wrong with me!! (Then, J's eyes turns green, his yellow fur becomes brighter and shinier and he turns into Chaos J! Then, Shima transforms into Super Shima (since J was holding onto her)!) Super Shima: Wha-?! (sees she is Super Shima) Hehehe... Ashina: Aw...crap.. Chaos J: Now... approaches torwards Ashina (while holding onto Super Shima's hand) We'd suggest that you'd run, or else. Ashina: Grrr...! (teleports away) Chaos J: Heh. back into his normal form (along with Super Shima) Wise decision, I see... Shima: Hmm... Guess Moebians CAN be smart..sometimes. J: So true, sis. Let's go. with Shima (Back with Johnny and Alyssa, it's still night time and a full moon is still there at the sky, causing Alyssa to howl out of habit) Alyssa: (howls, then quickly covers her mouth) Damn it... Johnny: wakes up (his head still lying onto Alyssa's lap) Your howling... is.... smiles beautiful, ALyssa... his head close to Alyssa's stomach Alyssa: (turns red) You..think so..? Johnny: nods Uh-huh. I howl too, y' know. before sitting up and sits close to Alyssa Alyssa: Really? Let me hear you! (Johnny let's out a howl. His howl is well sounded and beautiful, much like Alyssa's) Alyssa: Wow...That's... Johnny: Beautiful, right? and leans his head onto Alyssa's shoudler True, but yours is wonderful, Alyssa. Alyssa: I-It was beautiful! But your was much better than mine. Johnny: Aww thanks, Alyssa! Alyssa in the lips Alyssa: (kisses back) 'Cause it's true. Johnny: Uh-huh. down onto Alyssa's lap, as he cuddles his head onto Alyssa's stomach; smiles I love you. back to sleep, with his arm gently wrapped around Alyssa's body Alyssa: (smiles) I love you, too. Part 2 (The next morning, Johnny wakes up, only to hear Alyssa's stomach growl lightly (meaning that she's hungry)) Alyssa: (hears her stomach growl) Hehe... Johnny: G' morning, Alyssa. her in the lips and grabs his Bottomless Backpack and looks for breakfast Let's see... Ah! a handful of apple juices (which helps kill off hunger) and hands one to Alyssa Here ya go ^_^! Alyssa: Thanks! (starts drinking the apple juice) (Johnny and Alyssa are already full and they get up to their feet (with his Bottomless Backpack around his shoudlers)) Johnny; So. onto Alyssa's hand; smiles Shall we search for more Chaos Emeralds? Alyssa: Uh-huh! (So Johnny and Alyssa walks as they search for more Chaos Emeralds. Back with J and Shima...) J: a large, hand made target Hey, sis. smiles I want to show you something cool. Shima: Like what? (J temporarily transforms into Chaos J (since he still has Chaos aura inside of him) and places his hand onto Shima's shoulder, causing her to transform into Super Shima, and the two float up in the air and face against a target) Super Shima: Target practice? Chaos J: his head to Shima Uh-huh, except with a little something powerful for us, Shima. onto Shima's hand You ready for this? Super Shima: (nods) Ready! (Both Chaos J and Super Shima are then covered into an enormous aura and then it fires off a wide-radius of Chaos energy at the target, completely destroying it (and the environment is completely intact)!) Super Shima: (gasps) Cooooooll! : (Shima: Gotta go. Loveyou! (hugs and kisses)) :(JMB-Love ya too! and hugs her back) Chaos J: back to his normal form (along with Super Shima, who is turned into her normal form); smiles as he looks at Shima This is something I'd like to call "Chaos Unity", sis. A really powerful attack that'll send enemies go home crying. Shima: Awesome! Nice to have a new power, in case... J: Uh-huh. at the two rare black and white flowers Should we show these to Hali...? Shima: (nods) Yeah! J: Cool! Let's go! (So J and Shima runs off to find Hali, and they found her) J: Hali; singsong voice Oh, Halliiii.... Hali: Huh? (looks back at Shima and J) Oh, here there, guys! What's up? (J shows Hali two rare black and white flowers) Hali: Ooooh, those are pretty! J: I know, right? Those are very rare flowers I found when I was with Shima, sis. And I'm pretty sure what these two flowers would look like. Hali: Can I seem 'em? (holds out hands for the flowers) J: Sure! the two rare black and white flowers to Hali (When Hali takes the flowers, the white one starts to sparkle) Hali: Oooohh.. (Suddenly, the rare white flower petals turns into aura as it surrounds Hali. She is frightened, at first, but the white aura, surrounding her, causes Hali's strength, speed and defense to increase dramatically) J: white aura surrounding Hali Whoa... Hali: This is...cool! (examines the aura) J; the rare black flower I wonder if it works on Shima... the black flower to Shima (Shima takes the black flower, but unlike Hali, it doesn't do anything (because of her Dark form) Shima: Huh... (Then, Shima is surrounded with black aura and, like Hali, her strength, speed and defense are also increased dramatically) Shima: Haha! J: Now you two are more powerful than before. You'll be able to take down enemies in no time! Shima: Oh, yeah! (punches fist in the air) J: his arms around Hali's and Shima's shoulder Yes siree! Hali: What now? J: Hmmmm.... sighs I'm gonna need a new set of targets so that you two can test out your strengths. for something that he can build targets for Shima and Hali (Back with Johnny and Alyssa...) Johnny: another Chaos Emerald Cool! Alyssa: Bingo! (picks up the Chaos Emerald, which glows because of reacting to the other Chaos Emeralds they have) Johnny: Holy--! Alyssa: (laughs) Don't worry! They do this often when there are other Chaos Emeralds around. Johnny: laughs Yeah! I wonder how many Chaos Emeralds we got so far... Alyssa: I think we have..three or four. Johnny: Uh-huh. So now we have five, right? Alyssa: Yep! (looks at Johnny) Just think: two more left! Johnny: Yeah! We can be powerful! Alyssa and lifts her up before putting her back on the ground onto her feet No enemies will be able to stop us! Not even Jeremy and Alice! Alyssa: Right! then they'll know not to mess with us anymore! Johnny: ahold onto Alyssa's hand; excited Then let's go find two moar Chaos Emeralds! Alyssa: Okay! (So Johnny and Alyssa run off to find two more Chaos Emeralds. 5 hours later, neither two other Chaos Emeralds were found) Johnny: pants Boy, those Chaos Emeralds are now tougher to find, Alyssa!